Raven  the Mall  YES?
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: Just read the title, if i said any more about it i'd ruin it 4 u guys! enjoy!    Disclaimer i don't own the teen titans


Raven + Mall = yes?

Chapter1

Yawning I sat up in bed and stretched my arms. I got up, got dressed and floated to the living room. As I made my usual herbal tea, I could tell that Starfire was very embarrassed for some strange reason. I might be an empath but I had never liked my ability to read minds. I could see that she was staring at robin, and when Robin looked up at her she suddenly blushed bright red and looked down.

Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games, which were in my opinion a complete waste of time. As I sat down on the couch to read my book Beast Boy suddenly came over to me and said, "Wanna hear a joke Rae?" I rolled my eyes and said in my usual monotone, "Don't call me Rae, and not really", "come on Rae-Rae" he pleaded with me. Rae Rae? He had really gone to far this time. I looked up at him and with my eyes glowing white with my magic I used it to shoot him out of an open window so that he landed in the sea. A perfect morning, I sighed to myself. I then picked up a book and began to read.

Chapter 2

A half-hour later of Cyborg's non-stop victory dances about how he had beaten 'the little grass stain' every time in their stupid video game duel. The tower suddenly started flashing red. "Titans, trouble" robin said. As we all ran out of the tower in the T-car. Cyborg was very protective about this car and so when we went inside to fight the Hive-5, (mammoth, Billy numerous, See-more, and Gizmo) Cyborg called, 'Coming" and stayed there to wipe the T-Car down.

Robin said, "Where's Cyborg? as Gizmo sneered, "looks like your little friend's not coming losers". "Raven go get Cyborg" Robin ordered. As I went outside I saw Cyborg showing off 'his baby' to some other guys. I went over grabbed him by the ear and dragged him inside as I said, "Boys". We beat them in 4 minutes time, dropped them off at prison and went back to the tower. I instantly went to the living room and began to meditate. 15 minutes later Starfire interrupted me as she asked, "Raven?" Automatically I answered, "I haven't seen Cyborg, Robin or Beast Boy." Starfire then said, "Truthfully I am wishing to meditate with you." Surprised as I was I then said lifting my monotone a little said, "alright".

And with that we began to chant. Then I surprised both of us by asking if she wanted to go to the mall. She agreed and I thought to myself I, "I am so gonna regret that."

Chapter 3

Yep, I regret it, I thought to myself as Star and I made our way through the crowds of people at the mall. Of course it didn't help that everybody was staring at us as we made our way to Starfire favorite Clothing Shop called,' Madison's Magic'. Starfire excitedly said to me, "Oh friend, we will have a wonderful time together here at the Mall of shopping!" I looked at the interior of the shop and saw that it was pink and almost instantly thought, Kill me now."Eeek " I screeched in surprise as starfire grabbed my hand and whipped me inside very, very fast. I took a proper look at the shop and Starfire Said," friend Raven this would look great on you" as she held up the bluest thing ever, I looked at it in horror, for to my disgust it was a blue long strapless dress. I sighed; the next 2 hours were going to be the longest of my life.

Chapter 4

As we walked into the tower, and noticing the Shopping bag on my arm the boys all gaped and Robin asked, "Raven?" I replied," Yes?" He threw a glance at BB and Cy and asked, " Did you actually just go to the mall?" "Yes" I replied in my isn't it obvious voice. Starfire chipped in and said," friend Raven and I have bought some wonderful earthly things!"

The boys Gaped and Beast Boy said, " RAVEN, actually bought some thing from the MALL. Because I really can't picture Raven+Mall=yes". "It was a book", I informed him in monotone. "A book, now that makes sense." Beast Boy said.

As I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. Some People would never change.


End file.
